Mission impossible
by kaputtschinogirl
Summary: Dumbledore sees one last chance to win the war and finally defeat the Dark Lord. He sends a young woman at an impossible mission: To bring the heart of Lord Voldemort back to life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

„You don´t have to do this, Amber.", Dumbledore murmured softly. She squared her shoulders. "Yes, I have to. You know that. It´s the last chance to avoid a war, and when the war starts first, all is lost. There are people dying out there, Sir." He looked at her over his half moon glasses. "Your courage really is remarkable." He said quietly. She laughed bitterly. "There isn´t anything left that I care about, so what do I have to lose?" He squeezed her arm briefly, then he stood up. "take your time until the evening. Get some rest. Severus will then take you to him…if you do not change your mind." "I won´t." She also rose, shook hands with the old wizard and left. With folded arms behind her back, she strolled through the school, thinking about her plan. She could already tell this wasn´t going to work. It couldn´t. Dumbledore was convinced that if the Dark Lord would finally learn how to love, it would either break his soul, which would lead to his death, or save him. And both options would prevent war and save thousands of lives. She had the same opinion, but she could not imagine that anyone could stir feelings in Voldemort that easily. After Dumbledore had detected unsuspected power in Amber, he had proposed to her hesitantly, she could go to the dark side. Snape was supposed to convince the Dark Lord that she was a powerful, secret weapon of the Order and that he should train her for his own use. And then she would try to activate feelings in him. No one else knew about this plan but herself, Dumbledore and Snape. Awkwardly, she didn´t feel fear, only curiosity. How would it look like in the death eaters´circle? And how would HE look like? She glanced outside the window and saw dusk coming. She quickly pulled on a dark pair of trousers and a black top, tied her dark hair up and put on some eyeliner (what made her feel kind of stupid, she would probably die anyway.), then she opened the window. She raised her wand skywards and said softly "Severus Snape." Then she stuffed it back in her jeans and waited. She just became engrossed in a book of black magic in the 14th century, when there was a knock at the door. She opened and looked straight into Snape´s black eyes. "Good evening.", she muttered, and added uncertainly: "Professor?" He has, after all, been her teacher for several years. "are you ready?", he asked curtly. "um, yeah." He looked at her expectantly. She cleared her throat and stepped closer to hold on his arm. They disapparated, and Amber blinked. They were surrounded by darkness. The wind rushed around them and tore at her hair. Far away, she recognized the Malfoys´villa. "Cosy.", she muttered. " He snorted. "Indeed. You can let go of me now, Miss Hills." She quickly let go of his arm and stumbled promptly. "That´s not how you are going to impress the Dark Lord, I hope?" he scoffed. She caught herself, raised an arm and closed her eyes. A flame flickered in her hand and spread, until her whole arm was on fire. The magical fire didn´t hurt, but illuminated the path ahead of them. "Way better.", Snape grumbled. They trudged through mud and finally reached the shiny wooden door.

Amber walked slowly through the iron archway and discreetly checked the surrounding, as suddenly a witch stood in front of her. "How dare you, Severus? You take a stranger here? To HIM? He will make you pay for that!" Her big black rolled astray back and forth under the heavy lids, and she bared her stained teeth to a dirty grin. Her cackling laughter chased goose bumps down her spine. Creepy Bitch. "That´s none of your business, Bellatrix.", Snape snarled, "You´re just mad because you have guard duty." He pulled Amber behind him, away from the swearing witch to the house. Then he lightly tapped his wand against the heavy wooden door. She swung open without creaking, and gave a freely view of a stone entrance hall, the center was a huge stone staircase. "Come with me.", he said quietly

They walked up the stairs until they stood in front of a black door. He made her look at him. "You will follow me now, and do everything I tell you. And do not talk until he asks you to."

"No." She shook her head. "I beg your pardon?" "No," she repeated firmly."I want him to take me serious. I'm going alone. I can not always walk behind a protector here... and I also do not need you." Snape raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. I'll come up in about ten minutes, for scraping up your leftovers." She said nothing. He sighed." Good luck." "Thank you."She started walking in a hurry, so as not to let him see her hands trembling. He probably knew it anyway, after all, she would most likely die in the next few minutes. Who wouldn´t be excited. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she stepped in, the door crashed shut behind her. Deep darkness enveloped her, and at the same moment she felt a change in the air pressure and ducked. She felt a black curse shooting away over her head. She raised her hands to form a protective shield, but let it fall immediatly. If she defended herself now, they would fight until one of them died; But she wanted him to listen, so she clenched her hands into fists and closed her eyes. The next curse hit her in the chest. She felt her body go numb and fell to the ground. The next moment she was taken over by a so encompassing pain that she could not breathe. She couldn´t hold back the screams, and they echoed eerily from the high walls and appeared to come back to her from all sides. Twitching uncontrolled, she lifted her head and looked at his blurred silhouette in front of her. "How dare you to enter my room without command or permission?" The voice was cold, cutting and so lifeless that she felt a shiver down her spine. Again she felt the pain. "... It´s just because..you didn´t .. open the door!" She gasped. He seemed for a moment so surprised at this answer, that the curse subsided. She rose slowly. "My Lord, Forgive me that I just walked into your room, but I must speak to you urgently." The next moment she hung, tied by unseen forces, on the wall. "Silly girl!" The voice hissed mockingly. "Why should I listen to you?" She angrily shook off the curse and jumped to the ground. "Listen. I will fight for you, and that can bring you a decisive advantage. Listen to me just for a moment, then you can kill me or not, just as you like. " For a moment there was silence, then the darkness faded to a dim light. The moment as her eyes had become accustomed, she winced. He looked more human than she would have thought, but was extremely pale and his eyes were strangely bright, but icy and empty. "My name is Amber." "I don´t care.." She gritted her teeth and ignored the comment. "I want to make you a suggestion, my Lord. I have a gift of black power, and as it is unknown so far, it is a powerful weapon. And I can teach you how to use it." He was silent for a while. "What kind of magic is this?" She swallowed. "It´s about... shadows. Not the ones you see, but the ones inside people, within their souls. It's hard to explain, but I ... I can feel it. And apparently it gives you a longer life ... since I use it, I haven´t aged a single day, and according to my research, I'm not going to. "The flash in his eyes told her that she had awakened his interest. "Show me!" He ordered. She closed her eyes and felt for the shadows. Suddenly something hit her like a wrecking ball. It was him. The shadows in him were so much more powerful, they streamed uncontrollably into her. She tried to close the connection, but she could not. Now it was all over her. Suddenly it got darker, like dawn. All darkness flew up to her and disappeared into her. Then she lifted into the air. In limbo she raised her arms. Her dark eyes began to glow in bright scarlet, and the ground beneath their feet ripped, thick, black plumes were bulging . She moved her arms and a wall was covered by the shadows and exploded. Then the whole area began to fall in. The darkness entered everywhere, destroying everything. Fear spread in Amber, and she began to spin in the air. It growled, and it was getting darker. She was spun around by the destructive darkness, the world spun until she crashed to the ground. "Stop!" She screamed. Voldemort had just retreated a few steps. She stood up slowly and wobbly. "It was not planned that way," she murmured. "That was you, my lord." "How come?" "Your shadows ... they are incredible. So powerful…and uncontrollable. " Suddenly he pulled out his wand, and she went into combat readiness, but he just waved it, and the room was made up again. "I have decided. You will stay, girl, and you'll show and tell me everything you know, or I will kill you and all those you love." He said softly. She half smiled. "Cute threat. But there is no one I love. " He stared at her with cold eyes. "I would find a way to make you suffer. Severus! "A moment later, the door opened, and Snape entered. "My Lord." "Take the girl. Watch out that Greyback doesn´t get his hands on her. "

"I want to know about this gift, and how it prolongs life. Speak! "Amber opened her eyes, startled and let out a shrill scream. Her head slammed into the header of the little wooden bed in which she slept, and she could feel the shadows began to flow out of her. Cooling, calming, protective. She forced them back and shook her head dizzy. "What the fuck ..." she muttered and looked up. The Dark Lord stood by her bed, waiting, and looked at her with obvious great displeasure. "Excuse me, my lord, but please never scare me again like that. I almost blew the house up. "She said aloud. He ignored her. "Answer." "May I perhaps put on my clothes first?" She snorted. He raised his eyebrows. "No." She sighed. "All right. Officially it says "no spell is able tokill those people who have taken possession of the shadows". This simply means that no curse or magic spell can kill me. "Greed flashed in his eyes. "So that means you're… immortal?" She shook her head. "No. If you chop off my head with an ax, I will die. But it is easy to repel someone with my magic when he attacks me with an ax. That is why I am specialized in hand-to-hand fighting." She looked at him and could see that he couldn´t follow her at all. "So muggels can not harm me, because I can use magic against them. Wizards can not harm me because their magic does not kill me, but mind does kill them. The only thing I need to be afraid of are magicians who are strong enough to fight off my shades, and wise enough to know that they can kill me with physical violence." " I see ... and what does that help me now ? " " I could teach you how to find the shadows in you and how to control them. There's just one catch. " " So? " She looked him straight in the eye. "You would have to trust me." Anger flashed in his pale eyes. "Trust? I do not trust anyone. Trust makes weak. "He hissed. "I know." She replied calmly. "I also do not trust usual. But that's the condition; If you do not trust me, then I can´t help you. And believe me, with my help could defeat you. It is …only a pure unity of purpose. " He seemed to be thinking about it. Suddenly his voice was in her head. "Swear it!", it boomed through their thoughts. His arm shot out and he grabbed her forearm. His touch burned like ice. "You will make the unbreakable vow!" He hissed, "That you do not exploit my confidence to harm me!" "I swear it!" She said quietly, without blinking. Thin threads of light wrapped around both of their hands. If the situation wouldn´t be so serious, she probably would have chuckled. It was all so absurd: She sat there, dressed only in a blanket, with Lord Voldemort himself holding her hand, so she vowed not to abuse his trust. Joke of the year. The light went out, and he let go of her immediately. "You'll be down the hall in five minutes. And then you'll show me how to control the shadows! "He ordered coldly and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Amber swallowed, as he stood in front of her, the most powerful magician of all time, and stared at her warily.

"What are you waiting for? Get this startet! "He hissed impatiently.

"This is not as easy as might think!"

She began thinking. First, they should perhaps take look at his shadows in detail.

"Everyone has shadows within, you could say that they lurks in everybody´s inner self. Somes are stronger, some not. The art is to find and use them, and eventually even the ones of other persons. If you want to enter into a connection with yours, I must first look at your shadow... I must warn you, this is not pleasant, and considering the power, which I suspect in you, it will knock us both out. But I rely on your trust, my Lord. Please give me your arm. "

He squinted and stared at her.

"Remember your oath, girl!" He growled suspiciously. Then he stretched out his arm, in contrary to her expectations.

She took it, and felt him recoil at her touch. Did he have fear of physical conact? She wondered, but kept her mouth shut. Then she closed her eyes letting her mind wander in his direction. Which was not very hard;

The shadows in him were almost magnetic. Slowly, she created a connection, but suddenly something blocked her. She raised her eyebrows, for she didn´t know that this was even possible.

"You will have to let me in." She said softly.

After a short moment of hesitation, the Resistances vanished and opened the way to the shadows. Then flooded her with such violence that she froze and made the mistake not to release the connection. Incessantly flowed his power into her, and it felt ... good.

She knew she probably could destroy the whole globe with the current force. It was only when she felt Voldemort collapse that she let go. And when the power was gone all of a sudden, her strengths disappeared and she also collapsed.

Amber awoke with a sharp pain in her mind . Groaning, she touched her head and blinked ; she had no idea how much time had passed .

Everything within her was still trembling from the touch of his shadows.

If he knew that there was enough power in him to throw someone into the next state ...

She knew if she would help him to gain control over it, she would have to be careful . Really, really careful. Otherwise it would kill them both .

Slowly she got up , let her eyes wander around the room and froze.

He was still here . In the middle of the room there was the Dark Lord , stretched out on the ground , motionless . Hesitantly she approached him . So lifeless , he looked almost harmless. Almost.

She knelt beside him and gently touched his shoulder ... no reaction .

" My Lord ? "

This time she shook him .


End file.
